powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Indomitable Rage
The ability to possess unusually strong rage. Also Called * Anger/Hate/Wrath * Enhanced Anger/Hate/Rage * Indomitable Anger/Hate * Sheer Anger/Hate/Rage * Strong Anger/Hate/Rage * The Sheer Force Of Anger/Hate/Rage * The Anger/Hate/Rage That Cannot Be Quelled * Supernatural Anger/Hate/Rage * Unrelenting/Unyielding Anger/Hate/Rage Capabilities The user has unnaturally strong rage that is never ending and ever growing,enabling them to be immune to all forms of temptation including Patience Manipulation, Patience Inducement, Serenity Inducement. Through their rage the user can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender, literally using their anger to fight through the pain, possibly up to the point of cheating death and pushing themselves past their own limitations. Their rage can also act as a makeshift source of power for their strength. Applications *Ability Transcendence - Exceed ones own limitations through rage *Anger Empowerment - Become stronger through anger. *Hatred Empowerment - Become stronger through hate. *Combat Empowerment - Increases one's fighting spirit. *Enhanced Survivability - Overcome physical issues to continue functioning. *Feral Mind - User anger to fly into a berserk rage. *High Resistance - Resist many things through anger. *Pain Suppression - Resist physical pain by suppressing it with rage. *Strength Calling - Summon inner strength with the sheer force of rage. Associations *Indomitable Will Limitations *Can blind users reasoning capabilities. *May not grant superpowers, even if it still makes the user strong. Known Users Gallery Ps3-asura-s-wrath.jpg|Asura's (Asura's Wrath) unyielding rage granted him such immense willpower, he was able to return to life out of pure will, as well as defeat a creator deity in a contest of strength. Guts Berserk.jpg|After seeing his comrades killed and his lover violated by his former best friend, Guts (Berserk) became enraged, stopping at nothing until he killed Griffith in the most brutal manner imaginable. Kratos Blades.jpg|After being betrayed by gods of Olympus and having lost everything dear to him, Kratos' (God of War series) rage consumed him, driving to kill not only the gods, but the entire Greek mythological pantheon. Razer_shows_his_anger.png|Razer (Green Lantern: The Animated Series) is capable of feeling rage enough to empower his ring without a lantern battery, defeat Atrocitususe, and use his full power on a planet where he was supposed to be powerless since it's filled with Blue Energy. Violent Fierce God Slicer - Scythe.png|Goku Black's (Dragon Ball Super) sheer hatred for mortals, and Son Goku in particular, allowed him to push himself to new levels of strength instantly. Wolverine Berserker Rage.png|As a result of the experiments performed on him by Dr. Abraham Cornelius, James Howlett/Wolverine (Marvel Comics) came to possess an animalistic rage, which he can use to throw himself into his Berserk Rage in which he driven by nothing except killer instinct to where he cannot feel pain. Clockwerk.jpg|Clockwerk (Sly Cooper series) was consumed with jealously and hate for the Cooper Clan's thieving reputation, driving him to replace his own body with mechanical parts, and even use that hatred as a source for his immortality to end the Cooper family line. Evil Ryu (2).jpg|Evil Ryu (Street Fighter series) is the form Ryu takes whenever he gives into the Satsui no Hado, becoming a becoming, driven only by intense rage, violence, and hatred, doing whatever it takes to win a fight. Oni (2).jpg|Oni (Street Fighter series) is a form Akuma takes when he lets he Satsui no Hadou fully consume him, becoming a demonic being of rage, completely losing any shred of humanity he had remaining. TMNT 2012 Shredder.png|Oroku Saki/The Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) became a man of revenge against former brother after self-induced thought of betrayal. For 15 years he did anything to kill Splinter and his adopted sons, up to letting the Earth be destroyed or mutating his own body. AE32F653.png|Turbo T.K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) is the form K.O. takes whenever he gets the feeling of being weak and powerless, becoming driven only by intense rage, frustration, violence and hatred, to the point of his alter ego completely taking over and going on a rampage Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Immunities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Common Powers